Sonic Christmas Special
Come join, Sonic and his friends! They get ready for the holiday's of Christmas Day. So, they have the great a new Christmas Songs. Sonic saves the Christmas Day from the Mobius!!! Plot Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic christmas sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic christmas sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn Sonic christmas tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic christmas amy.png|Amy Rose Sonic christmas knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic christmas blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic christmas shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic christmas rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic christmas silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog Songs * A Very Merry Christmas (Opening) - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy. * Deck the Halls - Song By: Sonic, Sally and Tails. * Jingle Bells - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails and Cream. * Joy to the World - Song By: Manic, Sonia and Cosmo. * Up on the House Top - Song By: Amy, Tails, Cream, Cosmo and Feat. Knuckles as Santa. * Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! - Song By: Sonic, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow. * Sleigh Ride - Song By: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. * Parade of the Wooden Soldiers - Song By: Tails and Cream. * Silver Bell - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. * Run Rudolph Run - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. * Winter Wonderland - Song By: Amy Rose. * It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower. * I'll Be Home for Christmas - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. * Jingle Bell Rock - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. * Hey Santa! - Song By: Espio, Charmy and Vector. * It' a Most Wonderful Time of the Year - Song By: Amy, Cream and Sally. * Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Song By: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. * The 12 Days of Christmas - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo, Manic, Sonia, Shadow, Rouge and Omega. * Frosty the Snowman - Song By: Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream. * A Holly Jolly Christmas - Song By: Sticks, Zooey and Perci. * Silent Night - Song By: Cosmo the Seerdian. * Do You Hear What I Hear? - Song By: Blaze, Silver and Marine. * Here Comes Santa Claus - Song By: Sonic, Sally and Tails. * Christmas Eve (Special Stage) - Song By: Sonic and Sally. * We Wish You Are Merry Christmas (Happy Ending) - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo, Manic, Sonia, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Jet, Wave, Storm, Sticks, Zooey and Perci. Transcripts Sonic Christmas Special/Transcript. Videos Voice Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox * Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross * Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn * Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Perci the Bandicoot * Tom Kenny as Manic the Hedgehog * Cree Summer as Cosmo the Seedrian * Louise Ridgeway as Sonia the Hedgehog * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot * Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat * Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega * Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon * Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat * Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog * Andrea Libman as Marine the Raccoon * Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk * Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger * Wally Wingert as Cubot * Mike Pollock as Dr. "Robotnik" Eggman Category:Christmas Special Movies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Movies Category:Sega Movies Category:Movies Category:Christmas Movies